One More Time Requested
by TricksKY
Summary: Just some good old IrukaxAnko lemon. Rated M. Read on your own will.


One More Time

**AN:** So a requested one-shot with Iruka and Anko. Enjoy.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Iruka asks when Anko's hand travels to his crotch.

"Can't I touch my boyfriend?" Anko smirks and kisses his neck.

Iruka grins and starts moving his hand up her tight skirt. He leans into her ear, "Can you wait till we leave Kakashi's place?"

Anko bites his ear lightly then murmurs, "I don't think I can."

The music changes into a slow steady jazz song. Everyone is wandering around talking to each other while Iruka and Anko sit on the couch cuddling. Anko slowly pulls down his fly but he stops her and grabs her hand. He stands and quickly walks through the crowd. He fumbles with the door handle but manages to open it and lock it before anyone can ask questions.

(**AN:** Well that escalated quickly.)

Anko throws him onto the chair and straddling him. She starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once Iruka's shirt is off, he starts working on Anko's blouse. He finishes unbuttoning it but she doesn't allow him to push it off. She gets off his lap and kneels before him.

She slowly un-buckles his belt then his fly. She reaches into his boxers and pulls out his impressive erection. He looks at her strangely, "What are you planning on doing?"

"You're clueless," Anko whispers making no eye contact.

"What do y-", Iruka gasps when Anko puts her mouth on his tip.

She grips his shaft and starts moving her hand up and down with her lips. He holds onto the sides of the chair. She pushes him as far down her throat as she can then up, circling her tongue around him. She repeats that a few times before Iruka puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. He's panting wildly, "Get. On. The. Bed. Now."

Anko stands to her feet and slowly stride towards the bed. Iruka is standing closely behind her. He slides her blouse down and starts to unhook her lace bra. Iruka turns her around and pushes her onto the bed. He leans on top of her, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

He moves his hand down to her skirt and moves her panties away. He slowly slips two fingers inside of her, still kissing her roughly. She moans more into his mouth. He releases the kiss and takes the fingers out.

She opens her eyes, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I can," Iruka murmurs, his lips brushing her neck.

She arches her back for some skin on skin contact. "Fuck me."

"Miss Mitarashi, you're very impatient," Iruka starts to kiss her neck.

He leaves feather light kisses down her neck to her breasts then to the edge of her skirt. He once again slides two fingers into her, in and out, repeatedly in a pattern. He keeps going until she's about to climax then he takes his fingers out. "Why'd you stop?" She yells.

Iruka puts his hand over her mouth. "Babe, quiet down."

Anko licks his fingers tasting her salty arousal. He moves his hand and gives her a rough kiss. "Hurry the fuck up Iruka."

He does it again and again, teasing her body and then leaving her wanting again. Each time it takes less time to get her there. He stops once again with her panting heavily. Anko bits her lip, "Don't. Stop. Again. Please."

Iruka kisses Anko and bits her lip. He tugs on it then he breaks it. He moves down to her and starts fingering her again. This time he changes it up and starts sucking on her clitoris. She starts moaning loudly and her back arches with every thrust of his fingers. He feels her thighs conjoining as she climaxes with a scream of his name.

He retrieves his fingers and move up to her. He kisses her roughly. Anko's eyes closes, "I want you inside of me."

He moves away from her and tucks himself into his boxers. "I was just in you."

Anko sits up, "No, I don't want your finger, tongue or foot."

"A foot?" Iruka cocks his head to one side.

"People are into some kinky shit," Anko murmurs. "And I want you in me."

Iruka unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. He moves to Anko and straddles her. He kisses her again but doesn't move. Anko moans into his mouth and he parts. "Hurry up and fuck me Iruka."

"Maybe I shouldn't even try," Iruka moves away from Anko.

Anko sits up, "Iruka…"

Iruka smiles and presses their mouths together. She arches her body up to meet his. He moves his hand down to hold his shaft, "Wrap your legs around my waist," He murmurs again.

She complies and when her feet meet each other, he enters into her. She moans, "Ok, good, now move."

"Ok, ok, stop being so bossy," Iruka says.

He lowers his head to her neck and starts kissing it as he starts moving in and out. Anko moan gets louder and louder as he pinches her nipples. Anko tightens her grip on his waist, making him go deeper into her. Anko bites her lower lip to her moans a bit more quiet. Both start sweat moves in quickly after a few minutes of their intense sex.

Iruka starts to feel Anko building. Her thighs tighten more around him, making him thrust harder and faster. He connects their mouths and kisses her roughly. She pushes him off, "Oh fuck you're good," She screams.

Iruka tries to smile but his groan makes him stop. He thrusts getting harder but slower when he hears her moans getting hoarser.

Anko eyes close as she clenches the sheets of the bed. Her body arches into him and she climaxes around him. On that note he comes inside of her. "Fuck," he mutters and gets out of her. His head falls besides her head both of their breathing is heavy.

Kakashi walks in with two chicks besides him. He stares at Anko then to Iruka. Kakashi gives Iruka the thumbs up and walks in, "Get dressed, my turn." Then he closes the door with the two girls.

Iruka slips on his pants, "Kakashi is missing out on you."

Anko pulls her skirt down and reaches for her bra. She puts it on and then shrugs on her blouse. She turns around into Iruka's embrace. "Let's go home and continue with what we can," Iruka says.

"I like the way you think," Anko smiles.

**AN:** That was extremely painful to type but I did. I was thinking of adding more but it didn't really fit into the scene. So to roughly give you an outline of the setting, they're at Kakashi's party, in Kakashi's room. Then Kakashi walks in. I had to add Kakashi, sorry, seriously, I can't type a whole story without mentioning Kakashi. But if you made it this far, thank you for reading!


End file.
